Invictus Daedalus
I''nvictus signifie "insurmontable, invincible".'' HIstoire La peau d'Alithea s'illumine suite à l'activation de son Titan, Daedalus, tandis qu'il flotte dans l'espace. Les Titans sont inactifs depuis le Siège d'Anicetus mais il est temps de les réveiller pour qu'Amyntas et Alithea puissent se venger d'Empyrean. Daedalus demande à Amyntas d'aller réveiller les autres Titans sur Empyrean. L'expression "empereur des titans" est intéressant. Amyntas peut contrôler tous les autres Titans ? Est-ce pour cela qu'Alithea a besoin de lui ? Parce qu'elle ne peut contrôler que Daedalus et elle a besoin de tous les Titans pour mettre à terme sa vengeance ? Je ne sais pas où cette chanson se situe chronologiquement. Est-ce que l'album entier se déroule avant les événements de Xenon ? Ou est-ce que cet chanson à lieu après Xenon ? Paroles À chaque pas Les divisions synthétique dans sa peau commencent à briller Elle vénère le Titan du ciel à bras ouverts Il porte ses ailes pendant qu'il dort parmi les étoiles Maintenant je sais que pendant des siècles, nous Titanborn Forgions des mondes Avec les mains de ces machines La guerre qui a amené mon monde à genoux Les force à dormir Ils doivent vivre à nouveau Invictus Daedalus Oh Daedalus Le gardien de Thales Qui dort dans la lumière de Phedra Ce pont prend vie Et nos traces éclairent le chemin que nous avons parcouru Ses redoutables battements de coeur rugissent et secoue,t les fondations du ciel Quand elle dit: "je t'ordonne de te réveiller Daedalus" Maintenant je sais que pendant des siècles, nous Titanborn Forgions des mondes Avec les mains de ces machines La guerre qui a amené mon monde à genoux Les force à dormir Ils doivent vivre à nouveau Invictus Daedalus Oh Daedalus Le gardien de Thales Qui dort à la lumière de Phedra Englouti dans la lumière aveuglante qui émerge de ses yeux Alithea se retourne, et me dit: "nous sommes les porteur de tempêtes Prépare-toi à festoyer du son des cris d'Empyrean Tu dois réveiller ceux qui dorment dans l'antre des tyrants Et leur faire chanter le cri de guerre du Léviathan" Daedalus Amyntas, Empereur des Titans Défenseur des Earthborn Acheron attend votre retour Maintenant, je sais que pendant des siècles, nous Titanborn Les architectes des mondes L'ost de ces machines La guerre qui a amené mon monde à genoux Les force à dormir Ils doivent vivre à nouveau Invictus Daedalus Oh Daedalus Le gardien de Thales Qui dort dans la lumière de Phedra Paroles Originales With every step The synthetic divisions within her skin begin to glow She venerates the Titan of the sky with her arms open wide It bears its wings as it sleeps among the stars Now I know for centuries we Titan Born Forging worlds With the hands of these machines The war that brought my home to its knees Forces them to sleep They shall live again Invictus Daedalus Oh Daedalus The Guardian of Thales Who sleeps in the light of Phedra This bridge comes to life As our footsteps light the path that we have walked Its thundering heartbeat roars and shakes the foundation of the sky As she says, I command thee Daedalus awaken Now I know for centuries we Titan Born Forging worlds With the hands of these machines The war that brought my home to its knees Forces them to sleep They shall live again Invictus Daedalus Oh Daedalus The Guardian of Thales Who sleeps in the light of Phedra Engulfed in the blinding light that rushes from its eyes Alithea turns back and says unto me, we are the bringer of storms Prepare to feast upon the sound of Empyrean cries You shall awaken those who sleep in the den of tyrants And let them sing the leviathan war cry Daedalus Amyntas, emperor of titans Defender of the Earthborn Acheron awaits your return Now I know for centuries we Titan Born The architects of worlds The host of these machines The war that brought my home to its knees Forces them to sleep They shall live again Invictus Daedalus Oh Daedalus The Guardian of Thales Who sleeps in the light of Phedra Catégorie:Acheron